¡revivamos a los dorados!
by lanyi
Summary: alos caballeros de bronce irán a otra dimencion para reunir uns esferas mu misteriosas para revivir a los caballeros dorados,que pasara cuando ellos revivan y conoscan a unos guerreror muy particulares
1. Chapter 1

ZEUS: querida atena accederé a tu petición de devolverles la vida a los caballeros dorados, te daré permiso para que revivan pero ninguno de nosotros los revivirá

ATENA: entonces como regresaran a la vida

ZEUS: con las esferas del dragón

ATENA: no sabía que shyriu podían revivir personas

Zeus: ¡ese dragón no ¡me refiero a unas que están en otra dimensión

ATENA: me contarías sobre ella

FUNDACION KIDO

Seiya: eso es genial reviviremos a los dorados

Shiru: que bien

Tomen esto los llevará es un talismán

Todos tenían sus armaduras y se dirigieron a esa dimensión

SHUN: creo que estoy sintiendo un pequeño cosmos

Ikki: tienes razón -ikki se acercó a un arbusto y vio una pequeña esfera con una estrella, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla

TRUNKS: eso es mío abuelo

IKKI : abuelo , como te atreves ave fe…..

Hyoga: cálmate ikki es solo un niño –yoga empujo a ikki y se agacho para hablar con el pequeño-mucho gusto me llamo hyoga, veras mis amigos y yo necesitamos esa esfera para algo muy importante te pido amablemente que me la entregues

TRUNKS: te la daré si me dices como se llama esa niña peliverde que está contigo

HYOGA: ¿niña?-hyoga mira al caballero de Andrómeda, te equivocas el es mi hermano se llama shun

GOTEN: trunks, porque te tardas tanto mi mama ya va a servir la Sena y. Te aliaste con ellos para quedarte con los deseos, que mal amigo

TRUNKS: Te equivocas ellos también reúnen las esferas del dragón no se para que, será mejor que llame a mi padre, puede que sean malas personas

Goten: trunks míralos no serán ningún problema para nosotros, se, ha hahah –goten cae al suelo

GOHAN: que te pasa porque atacas a estas personas, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?


	2. Chapter 2

CABALLEROS DE ATENA

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gohan

Ikki: eso no importa, solo queremos esa esfera y nos iremos de aquí

Gohan: no te la daré si no me dices quien eres

GOKU: hijos vengan

Vegeta: trunks ven inmediatamente

Shun: ya se le diremos a esos hombres, que necesitamos la esfera a ellos no les importara saber nuestros nombres

Gohan: papa ellos quieren hablar contigo

GOKU: con migo, pero que querrán

Vegeta. Son mocos de seguro alguna tontería

Seiya: mucho, gusto señor mis amigos y yo estamos buscando las esferas del dragón, la que tiene ese pequeño es la última que necesitamos, le pido que por favor hable con ellos para que no la entregue

Goku: y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ikki: ya furioso dijo-eso no importa, lo único que quiero es reunir esas cosas rápido, revivir a los idiotas dorados y largarme de aquí

De repente alguien lo golpea con un sartén

MILK: pero que muchachito tan grosero, como te atreves a hablar así en mi casa, que diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así en casas ajenas

Todos los de bronce se esperaban lo peor y dieron un paso hacia atrás, esto lo noto vegeta

Ikki: señora, sabe algo .lo curioso es que mi madre no podría decir nada, ya sabe los muertos no hablan mucho

Shyru: pero que bien lo tomo ikki

Goku: ¿Quiénes son los idiotas dorados?

Krilin: me suena a que son como la fuerza ginyu

Ginyu: en serio

MILK : cuanto más tendrán a estas personas aquí, no quiero ser grosera pero esta casa es muy pequeña para todos

Freeser: no se preocupe señora, no creo que se demoren mucho reparando el infierno, creo que nos excedimos en los entrenamientos, aunque –mira a los caballeros, yo se quiénes son ellos

Vegeta: solo estas fanfarroneando

Cell: si sueles hacer eso

Freser: no, ustedes nunca escucharon hablar de los santos de atena

Gohan: atena era la diosa griega de la sabiduría y la guera estratégica pero no sabia que tuviera caballeros

Fasha: y si son de la tierra como los conoces

Fresser: cultura general querida, como les decía, la leyenda dice que cada vez que el mal reine en la tierra los caballeros de atena lucharan junto con su diosa para defendernos, cada uno posee una armadura que representa la constelación que los protege son 88 en total, se decía que con sus puños podrían destruir estrellas y que con un puntapié abrían la tierra.

Turles: eso es absurdo los humanos no son tan fuertes

Seiya: tiene razón, mi nombre es seiya caballero de pegaso

Yo soy shyru de dragon , hyoga de cisne , shun de Andrómeda y yo soy ikki el ave fénix

Goku: vaya ¿y quiénes son los idiotas dorados?

Ikki: eso estuvo mal ellos no son idiotas solo me enoje, y cometí un terrible error yo me refería a los doce caballeros dorados, los caballeros más poderosos de la orden de athena

MILK: entonces quieren revivir a su amigos, dijo milk con una voz tierna-trunks dales la : no quiero-obedece, grito milk , trunks se asustó y le entrego la esfera a Pegaso

Seiya: gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin podremos revivir a los caballeros dorados, veré de nuevo a mi maestro-hyoga estaba emocionado

Sí, yo también veré de nuevo al mío-dijo el dragon- ,goku empezó a reir, por un curioso pensamiento que cruzó por su mente ,levanto su mano, tratando de llamar la atención de seiya y su grupo-¿puedo preguntarles algo?-dijo goku ,si pregunta dijo shun-ustedes mencionaron a unos maestros, ellos también ¿usan esa armaduras que ustedes tienen?.

Si, dijeron todos,menos ikki que había contestado negativamente, todos lo miraron-el mío no usaba armadura-la imagen que goku tuvo en su mente ,era la de su maestro el viejo roshi, con diferentes armaduras, no se imaginaba a una persona de esa edad cargando sobre si algo que se veía algo pesado, sin duda esos caballeros dorados, debían ser fuertes

Bueno a revivirlos-dijo victorioso seiya, y como se hace esto, milk se acercó y les dijo, primero deben salir de la casa, no quisiera que se derrumbara cuando llamaran a Shenlong

Una vez fuera de la casa, los guerreros z pusieron las esferas en el suelo-ahora solo debemos invocarlo-dijo krilin mirando a los jóvenes caballeros-seiya sonrió y dijo-de inmediato-empujo levente a shiryu y le dijo-ya oíste shiryu-¿Qué?-shiryu estaba confundido –llama al dragón, dijo hyoga-yo no sé cómo hacerlo-pero tú eres el caballero del dragón que no se comunican entre ustedes-dijo seiya- no, seiya ¿eres tonto?-shiryu, era alguien serio, no le gustaban las bromas en momentos así

Yo lo hare, dijo krilin-shenlong, por favor sal de ahí y cúmplenos nuestro deseo, el cielo se oscureció y las esferas comenzaron a brillar, y de costumbre shenlong apareció

Genial-dijo seiya,les cumpliré tres deseos, pídanme lo que quieran ,shiryu que ya se encontraba adelante dijo, dragón te pido que revivas a los caballeros dorados, qué murieron para destruir el muro de los lamentos tráelos aquí, por favor-eso es algo muy fácil de cumplir, los ojos rojos de shenlong brillaron y doce luces aparecieron ,descendieron con suavidad, exceptuando una luz, un poco particular la luz particular se materializo encima de shiryu,tirando al pobre dragón al suelo

Pero al parecer él conocía bien a aquel que había caído encima del -¡MASCARA DE MUERTE! ¡QUITATE!-el caballero de cáncer se quito y ayudo al dragón-goku estaba confundido, pensaba que los caballeros doraos serian de su edad, pero eran verdaderamente jóvenes en la casa de goku Bulma, Milk, Gine y Fasha veían a los jóvenes resucitados-vaya, y yo que pensaba que Vegeta era el más guapo del mundo, ellos no están tan mal, -bulma pero que cosas dises, podrían ser tus hijo -dijo milk riendo-bulma-pero si soy una bella y joven mujer, debo llevarles solo el doble de edad, dijo ladeando el rostro-bueno, ¿creen que tengan hambre?-pregunto lo más probable-dijo gine-disculpa, milk podrías cocinar algo, de verdad eres genial, dijo fasha-gracias, dijo milk, gine quieres ayudarme-claro-gine y milk , fueron a cocinar, mientras fasha y bulma, preparaban la mesa, tratando de hacer espacio algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de seres vivos, que estaban allí, no podían decir humanos, ya que habían más seres allí

Los pequeños se acercaron a ver a los revividos, míralos, trunks se ven tan…tan. Altos, goten estaba asombrado se veían imponentes con esas armaduras trunks ,si se ven geniales, sus trajes no son patéticos, como el de gohan, dos pequeñas se acercaron con timidez a uno de los caballeros

Señorita, señorita decía pan jalando de la mano a afrodita-que se siente tener compañeros tan lindos, tiene novio, ¿cuál es? Antes de que afrodita pudiera hablar bra interrumpió-yo adivino, yo adivino, mmmm empezó a mirar a todos los santo es este dijo abrasando a saga , pan abrazo a milo y dijo no este ,no sean tontas dijo trunks es obvio que es este dijo, señalando a Camus, no dijo goten estoy cien por cierto seguro de que es este señalo al caballero de cáncer. Todos se quedaron mirando a los pequeños, una risa se hizo evidente, la risa del querido Pegaso, jja ustedes creen quejjajja no y lugojjajjaj-señalo a saga –pero después lo de milojjajajaj-y camus,jajaaj ,no pero si la parten con cancerjjaja se lo imaginan todo tiernojajajaj, que miedo, dijo seiya poniéndose serio, después de imaginarse al temible caballero de cáncer ,en plan romántico

-señorita, quien es quien es-no soy mujer, dijo afrodita muy serio, está segura-dijo pan entre serrando sus ojos, es fácil confundirse-seguro. Todos empezaron a caminar los niños iban adelante teniendo una conversación muy seria y madura para su edad

-saben-dijo trunks, creo que goten tiene razón, se vería mejor con ese último

Claro, yo, lo dije es obvio que tenga razón-dijo goten- goten-donde están las chicas

Bra estaba detrás de kannon y saga- pero que lindos son gemelos ellos son míos oíste pan,-has lo que quieras esto hermanos son más lindos-dijo pan con los ojos brillando-, y ¿Quiénes eran esos hermanos?. Nada más y nada menos que

Shura y dethmask-¿cómo se llaman? oigan, oigan no me ignoren.-niña que tenemos que hacer para que te calles –shura estaba algo enojado, pan estiro los brazos cárgame-shura sonrió y dijo claro, dethmask cárgala-ordeno capricornio -que y yo porque-por qué yo lo digo-sigo sin entender-dethmask se negaba, como iba a cargar a esa niña, el un caballero dorado cediendo a los caprichos de una mocosa, ¡jamás!-en fin como era de esperar dethmask se vio obligado a cargar a pan, mientras que bra era cargada por kannon –no es justo-decia dethmask-eso te pasa por ser el menor,dijo kannon,los hermanos mayores tienen el poder-dijo kannon,pero shura no es mi hermano-dijo dethmask-¿no lo es? Vaya, nunca terminas de conocer a las personas

Bueno, sé que shura y dethmask no son hermanos, pero se parecen mucho, solo tienen su cabello en diferente dirección, quería saber, ¿qué nombre lo ponemos a mascara de muerte? , la verdad es que es muy cansado escribir semejante nombre,si pan y bra no han nacido aun,pero me gusto ponerlas en la historia con trunks y goten pequeño y pronto aparecerá otro pequeñoy todos juntos serán un gran dolor de cabeza


End file.
